Cry
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Dazai-san finds Atsushi in a moment of weakness.
1. Chapter 1

Atsushi was sad.

But he wasn't aloud to be sad because he has no family. At least, that's what the people at the orphanage told him. So when Dazai-san found him crying and trying to stop it he asked a question that Atsushi thought he wasn't ever going to hear. That he was unworthy to hear.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay...?" The words tasted foreign on his tongue.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Dazi-san asked again.

Dazai-san looked at the child's face and saw the confusion in his eyes. It unnerved him a little.

"I-I am. Don't worry," Atsushi gave him a fake smile that Dazai-san would have bought if he hadn't seen him crying.

"No you aren't."

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" Another fake smile.

"What happened to you? Why do you hide your pain?" The suicide maniac questioned gently.

Atsushi crumbled. He couldn't lie to Dazai-san. He was the first person to look at Atsushi like he wasn't scum to the Earth.

"They told me that I wasn't aloud to cry or be sad because I don't have any parents," He responded quietly, looking away.

"Who?"

"The people at the orphanage."


	2. Chapter 2

This is for Small Turtle

Dazai-san walked up to Ranpo and asked him if he could help him with a little project of his.

"Why do you want my help?" Ranpo asked.

"Because I just found out something aweful about our newest member!" Dazai-san explained.

"So? How does that concern me? And what's so aweful that is giving you this total flip out?" The detective answered.

"It concerns you because I need your detective skills! And that aweful thing is personal, so I can't really tell you." The suicide maniac answered.

"UGH! Fine whatever," The two set after to look for the young tiger boy.

* * *

"Hey Atsushi!" Dazai-san called out to the young boy, who was still sitting on the roof.

"Hey Daza-san...Oh! Hello Ranpo-san!" The boy said brightly, every trace of his tears gone.

Dazai-san frowned. Just how much pain was this kid hiding from them? What does that smile hide from them? What on Earth did those people at the orphanage do to this poor kid?

"Hey kid. Whatcha doin up here?" Ranpo asked him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking,m" Atsushi smiled sweatly at them.

"OKay. What was the name of the orphanage you were previously at?" Ranpo said quite bluntly.

"Huh? It was called Precious Child Orphange (picked that for the sheer irony)," He answered hesitantly.

"Okay. Bye...Also, you owe me lunch Dazai" And with that the detective left to do his work.

"What was that about?" Atsushi asked.

"I don't know. He's weird sometimes," Dazai-san lied.

"Oh...okay then!" And yet another fake smile.

"How're you doing?" Dazai-san asked.

"Me? I'm fine. And yourself?" Atsushi asked.

Dazai-san just turned and left. He needed to talk to Ranpo about Precious Child Orphanage.

* * *

Dazai-san walked into the office and straight to Ranpo.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Yes. This specific orphanage is quit poor compared to the rest, but it still has a great number of kids. Recently it has been transferring more and more kids away. Which is strange because even in the past when they had little to no money they still kept all the kids. Sure, some of the kids were adopted, so they got money every once and while, but a good amount of that goes to the city and to pay for the bills. The other strange thing is, all the kids that were adopted never got sent back nor did they get any complaints about attitudes or misbehavior from the people who adopted the kids. During one point, Atsushi was adopted, but quickly sent back because the people said that he was an ungrateful child who had a bad attitude," Ranpo explained.

"Hmm. That is strange. he seems like such a nice kid. He hasn't been rude or been ungrateful to us at all," Dazai-san said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **ON THE ROOF**

 _'Why did he leave so suddenly? Is he mad at me?'_ Atsushi thought sullenly.

 _'What if he hates me? If he does, then does everyone else hate me too? Am I just a nuisance to them? A bother? Do they want me gone? Is that why he asked what orphanage I came from!? Do they plan to send me back!? Just so I can be thrown out again!?_

Atsushi shook his head. It couldn't be like that...They had come to rescue me...but Ranpo told me that they only did that because the President told them too...


	3. Chapter 3

Dazai-san couldn't find Atsushi anywhere. He was going to take him with him, but Atsushi seemed to have disappeared.

"Kunikida-san~!" The suicide maniac sang.

"Yes Dazai-san?" Kunikida responded.

"Have you seen out dear Atsushi-kun?" He asked sweetly.

"No, now leave me alone," The blonde said.

Dazai-san huffed and went to ask the other agents. They all said no. Dazai-san went back to the roof to look around. There was no sign that the kid had even been there. The brunette decided to go to the dorms to look for Atsushi. When he arrived he noticed that the key was in the lock. He unlocked the door and went inside. Everything that he had provided for the kid was neatly folded and in a pile by the window. Dazai-san walked over to it and bent down. The kid's phone was on the top of the pile, with a note under it. He picked up the note, read it, and then ran back to the agency.

 **I'MASEXYLINEBREAK~~~~!**

Atsushi walked down the road in the clothes that he had when he was kicked out of the orphanage in. He ran away. They didn't want him, not really. They wanted his power. That was all.

 _'Why did I trust them? Why did I think that they were going to be different?'_ Atsushi thought sadly.

He felt like a fool for believing that someone would want him. He was nothing more than a burden.

 **I'MASEXYLINEBREAK~~~~!**

Dazai-san ran into the agency screaming and panting. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What is it, you idiot!?" Kunikida yelled at him.

"Atsushi ran away!" He yelled.

"WHAT!?" Was shouted into his face all at once.

"I went to his dorm and saw that the key was in the lock. When I went inside, I saw a pile of his stuff by the window. On top of itwas his phone and a letter. It says, _"Dear Dazai-san and everyone else at the Agency, Goodbye. Please don't look for me. Sincerely Nakajima Atsushi."_

They all were saddened by this. Why would he run away? Did they do something wrong?


End file.
